Dessert Bar
by RamecupMiso
Summary: Just a campy and slightly kinky one shot with a seme ichi for my gal Fuzzibunniez.


This is for Fuzzibunniez. I love ya lots girl.

If anyone can find the plot here let me know.

~/~

Ichigo walks into his small but comfy apartment where the smell of dinner reaches his nose. It smells wonderful, the meat and stir-fry smell that comes from the kitchen make his mouth water, but not as much as the person cooking it does. "I'm home" Ichigo calls out waiting for a reply. Coming from the kitchen in a light blue apron and smile is his lover Juushiro. From the moment Ichigo laid eyes on him he knew that he was the one. And yes it sound sappy but to hell with that he was in love no screw that he is still in love. "Ichigo how was work" Juushiro strode over to peck at Ichigo lips.

"It was fine." Ichigo said then deepened the kiss. "But damn I missed you."

"I missed you too..." Juushiro squeak as Ichigo grabbed his ass. "But supper is ready."

"Yeah well I would rather have you then supper. Ya know skip right to dessert" Ichigo waggled his eyebrows at his lover hoping to entice him. Juushiro stared at his lover yes it sounded so tempting but he had work hard on supper.

"But Ichigo what about our supper."

"Well you're still here which means that you've turned off the stove and already plated but you still need to give it time to cool down. So while supper cooling let's get hot and hungry" Ichigo decides to make the decision for the two of them and scoops up Juushiro kissing him deeply while walking to the bedroom. Ichigo gently tosses Juushiro onto the bed as he begins to strip off this work clothes. Juushiro's hands go for the knot that is holding the apron in place when Ichigo's voice cut's through. "No leave it on." Juushiro is a bit skeptical this is after all his favorite apron, but still the dirty kinky Juushiro in him is telling him to leave it on and let Ichigo fuck him in it. Juushiro strips off all his cloths save for the blue apron that just barely covers his cock. Ichigo who is all ready naked stares at his lover in nothing but the apron looking like a delicious meal which causes him to lick his lips in hunger for his lover. Juushiro see's the hunger in Ichigo's eyes and the desire to be eaten by his lover flows right to his cock causing the light blue fabric to rise up. "I see I wasn't the only one interested in dessert before the main cores." That remark caused Juushiro to blush. "But to me babe your the appetizer, entree, main meal, and dessert all rolled into one yummy package."

"Just shut up and fuck me all ready or the dessert bar will close."

Ichigo jumps on the bed. "Well I can't have the dessert bar close on me." "All right lay back and relax." Ichigo tall's Juushiro. Once Juushiro is lying on the bed Ichigo lifts up Juushiro legs causing the apron the ride up and rub against Juushiro growing erection. Ichigo's tongue goes to probe at Juushiro hole and begins to lick at it occasionally adding in his fingers to open up his boyfriend's hole. Juushiro was moaning louder as the fingers being thrust into him were more consistent and the tongue had left only to have Ichigo's mouth leave love bites (that's what it felt like since he can't really see what his lover is doing) along his legs. Suddenly the fingers and the love bites stop as Ichigo pop out from under the apron. "Come and sit on my lap babe. I want to see you bounce in that apron." Juushiro is so red right now and even more turned on how his erection is staying up is amazing. Juushiro moves to sit over Ichigo's cock and takes a deep breathe as he let's Ichigo thrust into him. Granted it is slow but the initial entrance always is uncomfortable. Soon Juushiro is ready and nodded to Ichigo that it is ok to move. Ichigo watches as his boyfriend bounce on his cock and the apron follows along. Speaking of which Ichigo can see the stain growing larger and larger. "Juushiro I'm gonna turn us around." Ichigo whispers into Juushiro's ear, giving it a small nip. Not stopping his thrusts into his lover Ichigo turns the around to face the hanging mirror that ironically Juushiro insisted on.

"Open those sexy eyes." Ichigo whispered. Juushiro did so and boy was he glad he did. Damn did he look hot sitting there in his blue apron being fucked by the man he loved. It was then that Juushiro noticed that Ichigo's hand was slipping underneath the apron and began to stroke him. A tell tale sign that Ichigo was close to coming. They were good at reading each other knowing when one was about to come and other important things. The two didn't last much longer Ichigo came first cumming deep into his lover and then with one final stroke Juushiro came onto his apron. The sweet Juushiro was upset at the mess on his favorite apron but kinky Juushiro simply gave him big thumbs up. Ichigo untied the apron and used it to clean them up and once he deemed them clean enough he tossed the apron on the floor on top of their clean clothes." Now then Juu-chan how about that supper? I worked up such an apatite"


End file.
